I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing channel estimation in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter may send a data transmission from multiple (K) transmit antennas to one or more (R) receive antennas at a receiver. A wireless channel between the K transmit antennas and the R receive antennas may include a propagation channel from each transmit antenna to each receive antenna. The propagation channels for all transmit and receive antennas may observe different fading and multipath effects and may be associated with different complex channel gains. Good performance may be obtained for the data transmission if an accurate estimate of the wireless channel response is available. Techniques that can provide an accurate channel estimate may thus be desirable.